


Some thoughts

by SunshineBun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBun/pseuds/SunshineBun





	1. Something Interesting

I was in the shower the other day. This, in itself, is already a big stimulator of thoughts. I think of the weirdest things, yet sometimes the clarity scares me.

Back when we were going to hang out at the park, I remember that your mom warned us to take care, saying I would end back up with him. I disregarded it, telling you that I wasn't planning on getting back with him. I truly wasn't. I thought she just thought lowly of me, as a teenage girl.

Later, as we know, I did end up getting back with him. I still believed she said what she did for the same reason.

However, I heard something from him the other day. Interestingly enough, it seems that you told him one time that your mom expressed concerns regarding your social life. He said that you would wait for him all the time to play games together rather than socialize with other people. At the time, I didn't think much of it, as I had other things to think about. But the next day, I had the time necessary to come to a conclusion.

I believe that your mom knows us better than we seem to think. She has drawn her own conclusions as to how we are, and they seem shockingly accurate. Knowing how he is as a person probably led her to know not only that I would end up with him again, but also why. She sees how he tries to surround himself with people that are dedicated to him and realizes that we would probably end up going back to him no matter what we do, especially during this time where, as teenagers, we live in a small bubble. 

This doesn't necessarily mean anything. This isn't even anything quite mind-blowing, but I felt the need to write it down, in case I ever forgot it. It's not like you'll ever see it, anyways.


	2. Something weird happened yesterday

It's weird.

Yesterday, I got back the weird feeling that I did a while back when I was reconsidering why I was dating him, and whether I really wanted to keep going. Granted, I was acting a little distant, but he said later that he got the same weird feeling he did back when it happened last time. This doesn't make much sense, haha.

This time, though, I feel a bit better about it. It's not as bad as having some raging crush on someone while considering why to leave. This gives me slightly more peace.

Something I didn't tell you is that I was planning on reconsidering at the end of the year. I couldn't break it off during the school year where, inevitably, I would have to face him every day and work with him. I should also give it a little more time to think about. I guess at the least, it can't hurt much more, right?


End file.
